


100 Word Fic Challenge

by kazzashepard



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzashepard/pseuds/kazzashepard
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin! featuring: badass space senator mom Leia Organa; Groot and a pumpkin; Usagi and angst. Enjoy!
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Gamora & Groot, Groot & Peter Quill, Leia Organa & Ben Solo
Kudos: 2





	1. Prompt 1: Mother, Star Wars/TFA

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these for a 100 word fic challenge. The prompts were chosen for me by my fabulous best friend [feoplepeel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feoplepeel) and if you haven't, you should go check out her work too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell Leia Organa not to bring her son to a Senate meeting.

_“Mother, The Force Awakens/Star Wars”_

Senator Organa arrives promptly, a sling across her chest. The boy is nestled there, sound asleep.

The chancellor clears his throat and is met with one arched eyebrow.

“Yes?”

The chancellor says hastily, “Do you think it’s appropriate to bring your son to a Senate meeting?”

 _If looks could kill_ , he thinks at the senator’s steely gaze. Her mouth is set, chin tilted in defiance, one hand in the boy’s downy hair. 

“Who is going to stop me?” 

The matter is dropped.

The boy sleeps the whole time, as if proving a point to the chancellor.

_Like mother, like son._


	2. Prompt 2: Pumpkin, Guardians of the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot falls in love. Peter is amused. Gamora is not.  
> [pre-GOTGvol2]

_ “Pumpkin, Guardians of the Galaxy” _

Gamora nudged Peter’s side, his face red from holding back laughter. “What is he  _ doing _ ?”

Peter snorted. “Don’t judge, Gamora. He’s in  _ love _ .”

Gamora gave him a flat look. “It’s a  _ pumpkin _ , Quill.”

“And he’s a talking plant.”

Gamora wished they’d never stopped on that stupid planet, and that Peter hadn’t decided to celebrate some primitive Terran holiday called “Halloween,” buying the stupid pumpkin, and leading to their teammate cuddling with the round orange...fruit?

“I am Groot,” Groot sighed happily, his cheek nestled against the pumpkin.

“At least he’s happy,” Peter said. Gamora just shook her head and sighed.


	3. Prompt 3: Magic, Sailor Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crystal calls to her...

_ “Magic, Sailor Moon” _

Even when she tries to sleep, it pulses at her fingertips, matching her heartbeat exactly, begging to be free.

_ It will be awhile before you can control it _ , Luna had said.  _ Be patient _ .

She looks at the small crystal and wonders if it could save Mamoru. Her lips twist as she thinks of his sarcastic smiles. His voice. 

_ The crystal knows your heart. It will grant your wishes. _

A tear splashes onto the clear surface. 

_ I want to see him. Save him.  _ An afterthought.  _ Please _ .

The crystal stays silent, but its magic hums underneath her very skin.

_ Soon _ , it promises. 


End file.
